Fillies and Gentlecolts
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: A Paradoxworld where Genderswapped vesrions of everyone co-exist. DuskShine is sent to Ponyvile by the Prince of the Sun to meet with a special Mare and her friends, only to meet with his filly lookalike. Actually, there are a lot of lookalikes in this town! A town he might finally learn the true magic of frindship by making some frinds of his own.


As a cold night wind blew through the shutters of Canterlot home, a beautiful grey mare shut them tight and turned to where her two young foals lay tucked up in bed.

"Mommy, can you tell us that story again?" the lavender filly said softly. From the second bed. A slightly older colt with a stunning white coat laughed gently "Really Twi? You've heard that story a thousand times already"

The mare, Twinkling Star, shook her head "It's alright Shining Armour, Twilight Sparkle can hear it as many times as she wants, it's a perfectly wonderful story."

The unicorn mare hovered a well-worn book from a nearby shelf and propped it before her where she turned the page

"_Once upon a time, long, long ago before Equestria even existed…_

"there were no such thing as Colts and Fillies, right" Twilight interrupted eagerly.

Twinkling Star chuckled "Yes, Twilight, but please, no more interruptions or the story won't be finished and we'll never get to sleep. Now, _there were three ponies. One used their unicorn powers to raise the sun every morning, brig warmth and light to all the land for ponies everywhere, the other used their powers to bring out the moon and the stars, lighting the way even in the darkest of nights. But the third pony, was a very special pony, this was the pony of balance, as the eldest pony, their job was to watch over the world, making sure that harmony was set, the sun would rise ever morning and the moon would set every night. As you can imagine, this is a very big responsibility, so this particular pony had to live away from the other two so as not to upset their judgement._

_"However, watching over the balance of the world, the pony became filled with a deep sorrow, a bitter emptiness as it was left all alone. Eventually the pony began warring with itself, half of it wanted to destroy this beautiful world the siblings maintained, the other half wanted to continue to protect it despite its loneliness. Soon this imbalance began to affect the other ponies in the land as chaos echoed throughout the land._

_"The guardian of balance became so torn by its feelings that it tore itself into two. Both parts of the Guardian of Balance sealed themselves away, hoping to atone for their judgment. _

_But that still left the ponies who were also suffering from the upset of balance. Well, the same happened to them, and suddenly, they all split into two. Now there wasn't just one kind of pony, but two kinds, Mare's and Stallions and they fanned out all over the land. The remaining two, siblings were no different from the rest of the world. But the two Mares and the two stallions did not dishearten, each took after their duties, dividing them equally. _

_And that my little ponies, is how Fillies and Colts, came to be. Since then, whenever a sompony is born, and exact gender counterpart is also born somewhere else."_

Twinkling Star closed the book and looked upon her two foals fondly; Twilight's eyes were sparking, while Shining looked dubious "I think it's more of a horror story than a wonderful story"

"I don't" twilight said "I think it's fascinating, so there could be another 'me' out there right now, a colt me?"

"Yes, and it's not a story. Your father, Shining Moon met his 'other self' once"

"Really!" both little foals gasped.

"Yes, it was once when he was very young. He tells me he'll never forget itt, she looked so much like him, she even had the same cutie mark! It was like finding something you'd hadn't even realised you'd been looking for, almost like falling in love. For a short time, he'd thought he had fallen in love"

"Yuck" Shining Armour said "Falling in love with your yourself? That's weird"

"Yes, you father came to realise so too. Although it is a wonderful thing to meet your 'other self', it isn't considered right, or looked upon well to remain within a close relationship with that self, some have said it can be downright dangerous"

"I still think it's fascinating" Twilight sighed "I wonder if I'll get to meet my others elf someday?"

Twinkling Star smiled "Maybe one day darling. For now, try to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow at Princess Celestia's School for Magic"

As the white foal nuzzles his sister and the two left the room, Twilight Sparkle snuggled down into her bed and looked up out the window, "Maybe their right, maybe, its best I don't meet another me?"

**Just and idea that's been sewing in my head for weeks since my sister dragged me to the TV and forced me to watch a Canterlot Wedding. To be perfectly honest, at first I used to think MLP was completely weird and a girly show, but after actually watching a few episodes I was kinda hooked. Hey, it was a lot better than I thought, you know what converted me?**

**The Songs! They are awesome! I love them, and then I fell for the characters, they're all so individually awesome and adorable, it was so much fun, every episode is interesting, not a single boring one. I can't decide which one is my favourite.**

**Then, I discovered the colt version of them and that was it for me, when I heard the duet versions of the songs one thing came to mind. It sounded so natural to me, as if they had been written to be a duet, a few tweaks here and there and they were perfect. The characters would be awesome together. So, this kinda got born. Give it a try.**

**I don't own MLP**

**Please review, I'm still deciding whether to continue this and I'm trying to come up with a better title.**


End file.
